


Hold Me Close

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, a smidgen of angst, only for a few seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: It was a shock to many when Keith presented as an Omega at fifteen, but not so much when Shiro presented as an Alpha earlier that same year.It was only a matter of time from that point forward for Keith to realise he was falling in love with said Alpha.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for the amazing Gee! (check out her [Tumblr](https://gee-lil-shit.tumblr.com) )
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay with this, but I hope you like it??
> 
> Edit: Just went through and fixed a few mistakes. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and the kudos! They mean a lot.

For almost the entirety of Keith’s life, he’s been alone.  

He hated it, being alone, having no one there to talk to, no one to just...hear, nearby. He was well and truly alone in that shack in the desert, where there once was a happy family, then left to the hands of a broken child.

He used to lay in that small rickety bed at night, fending off the cold, holding back the tears, and wondering what he’d done wrong to be so alone.

But then he met Shiro.

Shiro, the only real friend he’s ever had, and in time, the only love he’s ever known. 

The two have never explicitly shared those words, have never said aloud to one another the three syllables that will effectively change everything. They haven’t, but that doesn’t mean the sentiment isn’t there.

They may as well have said the words over and over in the cover of night, when Shiro laid Keith down and kissed him so slow, so intimately, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Everyone had looked at them, had said what great friends they were, and how sweet it was to still be friends after so many years. 

It was a shock to many when Keith presented as an Omega at fifteen, but not so much when Shiro presented as an Alpha earlier that same year.

It was only a matter of time from that point forward for Keith to realise he was falling in love with said Alpha.

They lie on Shiro’s bed now, a few years after that revelation, heated kisses shared between panting breaths and Keith gasps softly at the feel of Shiro’s erection against his thigh, making Keith aware of his own situation.  
  
“‘Kashi-” 

Shiro makes a shocked noise, pulling back from Keith’s collarbone with a pop and backing off, leaving Keith cold, as the rain outside pelts none too gently at the window.

“I’m sorry, we’ll stop.”

They sat there panting a few moments, staring at one another, the desire, the wish to continue; do anything but stop evident in their eyes.

“What if…I don’t want you to stop?”

That gives Shiro pause. They’ve never gone further than heavily kissing, or making out, if you will, and have never discussed the prospect of their intimacy going any further.

“Keith…are you sure?”

Keith nods firmly, eyes dropping shamelessly to Shiro’s lips before he meets the Alpha’s eyes.

“I’m sure.”

Keith sits up, pushing Shiro onto his back with a firm hand to the chest, and the Alpha goes down willingly with an awed expression, his head hitting the pillows as Keith sits astride his thighs. They stare at one another for a moment, processing the fact that they’re going to _do this_. They’re going to take their relationship that much further; prove to the other just how much they care.

The thought makes Keith smile, albeit shakily, as he removes his shirt, the way Shiro’s eyes drop to his bare stomach not going unnoticed.

It’s almost as if Keith’s shirt dropping to the floor flicks a switch, the two surging forward and meeting halfway in a heated kiss. Lips and tongue, a few nips of teeth, harsh panting. Shiro sits up, effectively sitting Keith on his lap while he removes his own shirt, and Keith squirms in place in a futile attempt to remove the sweatpants he wore.

“Keith, baby,” Shiro chuckles against his neck, gripping Keith’s hips until he stops with a frustrated huff. “Slow down, we have all night…” He punctuates every second word with a kiss to Keith’s neck, near his bonding glands, the sensation sending shivers down Keith’s spine. 

“I want them off.” Keith almost whines, and Shiro just laughs again, sliding his hands beneath the waistband of Keith’s pants, sliding them down and over his ass, down his thighs when Keith lifts his hips some. They have to pull away from each other a moment to get them off Keith’s legs, his cheeks heating as Shiro smiles at him, taking his pants off one leg at a time.

“There,” Shiro whispers, Keith’s pants hitting the floor with a muted rustle of fabric, the Alpha’s hands immediately gripping his thighs. “They’re off.”

Keith feels his cheeks heat, and he exhales shakily, nerves catching up to him.

Keith wants this, he _knows_ for a fact that he does, and he hopes Shiro feels the same.

“Hey,” Shiro grips the side of Keith’s neck softly, leaning forward and kissing him slow, and it’s all Keith can do to not whine into the intimate gesture. 

They pull back after a few moments, and Keith realises in embarrassed clarity that he’s wet. He gasps softly, dick twitching in the confines of his boxers, and he unthinkingly reaches down to grip himself through the fabric, biting his lip and meeting Shiro’s heated gaze. 

Shiro’s lips are parted, breathing heavy, Keith stares at his mouth, inhaling the pheromones Shiro naturally gives off and whimpering softly.

“Shiro…”

The Alpha in question pulls Keith close, flipping them over, Keith’s head hitting the pillows this time as Shiro kneels between his spread thighs. He leans down and kisses across Keith’s neck, making the boy shiver and grasp at Shiro’s shoulders, fingers leaving crescent indents in their wake.

“You smell so _good_ ,” Shiro murmurs against kiss-dampened skin, and Keith gasps, eyes rolling back when teeth scrape across sensitive flesh, threatening to mark the expanse of pale skin red and purple. “Just wanna sink my teeth in, make you _mine_.” 

“Do it-” Keith chokes out, biting his lip and turning his head to the side, exposing his throat to Shiro. “I’m yours, _please-_ ”

Shiro bites, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to leave a lasting impression; a faux bonding bite. It’s enough to have Keith moaning, the sting of Shiro’s teeth has Keith acutely aware of the slick dirtying his underwear, the smell of it strong and heady enough for Shiro to groan against Keith’s throat.

Shiro pulls back, deeming his bite done after sucking at the skin a final time, turning Keith’s throat into his own personal canvas. 

He moves from Keith’s neck to Keith’s lips, and the two kiss like there’s no tomorrow, Keith’s shaking hands reaching down and pushing Shiro’s pants off his hips. Shiro breaks off with a hoarse chuckle, removing the pants himself and rolling his hips down against Keith’s, the two making a pleasured sound in tandem.

_“Fuck,”_ Shiro eloquently says, hissing through clenched teeth and gripping Keith’s waist hard enough to bruise, making the boy keen and buck his hips. “Keith- _baby._ ” 

Keith whimpers at the endearment, pressing his small hands upon a heaving chest, his thumbs swiping through the sparse hair and over nipples, making the Alpha jerk slightly with a sharp intake of breath, surprisingly sensitive.

They both breathe a short laugh at that, and Keith bites his lip, glancing down, past the tense abdominals to the straining erection Shiro bore, noting even in the dark how the material at the tip was damp. He’s no better, his arousal evident in the twitching of his dick, in the way the seat of his underwear is coated with a copious amount of slick.

They move as if driven by instinct from there; Shiro asking Keith once more if he’s sure about this, and Keith answering by rolling his pelvis and kissing Shiro.

The Alpha then kisses along Keith’s neck, across the tender bruises and over his collarbones, down his chest and stomach, their eyes meeting once Shiro’s lips pause at Keith’s waistband.

Their eyes are dark with lust, and Keith lifts his hips in both a silent request and permission, and Shiro pulls the underwear down and off, flinging the soiled garment out of sight, his eyes focusing on Keith’s erection before his eyes.

He’s not endowed, by any means, Keith’s size is that of average for an omega, but Shiro stares at his dick as if it’s the best thing he’s ever laid eyes on, and the thought makes Keith blush, his legs instinctively trying to close and effectively push against Shiro’s broad shoulders.

“Shiro…” It’s a near whine, and Shiro finally looks away, meeting Keith’s eyes and smiling fondly.

“Sorry,” He whispers, but doesn’t sound sorry at all. In fact, Shiro sounds the complete opposite as he leans down and takes Keith’s length into his mouth, and Keith yelps, hands shooting down to grip at Shiro’s dark fringe with shaky fingers and equally shaking thighs.

Keith’s eyes roll back and he moans on the tail end of a gasp, his head flung back against the pillows and navel dipping as heat gathers in quick succession behind the skin of his lower stomach.

“Shi- _ah!”_ Keith whines, toes curling as that heat grows all the more persistent, and he babbles, trying to warn Shiro of his premature climax but the Alpha either doesn’t listen, or just doesn’t care as he slides off of Keith’s cock, only to lower himself further and press his tongue against Keith’s hole. Keith practically screams, the unfamiliar sensation ripping an orgasm from him quick enough for Keith to feel embarrassed after his vision clears, his cheeks hot with both arousal and humiliation.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Keith keens, legs bent and lifted, slung over Shiro’s shoulders as the man eats him out. He’s oversensitive, and it’s all so much, but regardless of that, Keith doesn’t want the Alpha to stop.

Shiro groans, the vibrations making Keith’s eyes roll back, but then that warm pressure dissipates, and Shiro sits up, lips and chin covered in a mixture of saliva and slick, the sight making the tips of Keith’s ears pink.

“What do you want, baby?” Shiro asks, crawling upward until he’s looming over Keith, the sparse light in the room from the moon outside making the slick upon Shiro’s face shine, and Keith shivers.

“Want you to fuck me,” Keith murmurs, lifting his arm to grasp the side of Shiro’s face, stroke his thumb through the slick on the Alpha’s bottom lip, _his_ slick. “Want you to claim me.”

Shiro groans, the sound a near growl, he stoops low and kisses Keith, the taste of heat heavy on Shiro’s tongue, and it makes Keith’s eyes flutter. Keith sucks Shiro’s tongue, hating himself for loving the taste of his own slick, the idea taboo, he lets out a small moan that turns into a whimper.

The two shift, Keith pushing Shiro onto his back and clambering atop the Alpha, only to glance down at that erection, still covered, and bite his lip.

“Can I…?” Keith tentatively reaches down, fingers curling into the waistband of Shiro’s boxers, the larger of the two bucking at the sensation, jostling Keith and making the Omega chuckle. Shiro nods, panting slightly and swallowing, the sound making a large _gulp_ in the otherwise quiet room.

“Yeah,” Shiro exhales, bringing one hand to Keith’s free one, lacing their fingers together. “You can do whatever you want, baby.”

Keith exhales shakily, giving Shiro’s hand a squeeze before he tugs at his boxers, Shiro’s erection springing upward and hitting his stomach, the sight making Keith’s mouth water. Keith has to let go of Shiro’s hand in order to fully remove the Alpha’s underwear, but the sacrifice is worth it, seeing his boyfriend’s dick for the first time, feeling himself get even slicker.

“Fuck,” Keith murmurs, Shiro’s dick is huge next to his own half hard one and he swallows thickly, leaning upward somewhat to slowly rut against Shiro, and they both moan. “I want to sit on it.”

Shiro lets out a surprised laugh, head thrown back into the pillow, and Keith stares shamelessly at the expanse of Shiro’s throat, picturing it covered in bruises to match his own.

“You can- _fuck…_ You can do what you want, remember?” Shiro says, sitting up against the headboard, Keith sitting in his lap, gripping Shiro’s shoulders. “Just want you to feel good, baby. Take what you want.”

Shiro runs his fingers through Keith’s fringe, pushing it back and off his face, before leaning forward and kissing him slowly, the shift from fast and heated to this enough to give Keith whiplash.

He whimpers into the kiss, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck and tilting his head, deepening the kiss, licking at Shiro’s bottom lip until they part, Shiro’s tongue meeting his.

Shiro pulls Keith close, their chests pressed together, and Keith can feel the thudding of Shiro’s heart, knowing for a fact that Shiro is able to feel his, also. 

Keith lifts his hips, shifting unintentionally against Shiro’s erection, and the movement pulls a gasp from him, Shiro smirking against his lips before nipping them softly, teasingly.

“What can I say,” Shiro starts, tilting his head and kissing down Keith’s jawline with small, damp pecks that have Keith shivering. “I’m happy to see you.”

Keith groans, laughing and shoving at Shiro’s shoulder as the man laughs aloud, pulling back to smile wide up at Keith.

“That was so bad,” Keith says, still chuckling, but he then bites his lip, rutting against Shiro’s lower stomach, smearing precum into the coarse hair beneath Shiro’s navel, his mouth falling agape at the sensation. “Fuck- you’re lucky I love-”

Keith abruptly stops, slapping a hand over his mouth, but when he looks down at Shiro, the man is smiling up at him.

“What was that?” Shiro asks, hands running up Keith’s bare back, fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. “You love…?”

“Shiro…” Keith says it in a near whine, voice muffled behind his hand. “Can we forget that happened?”

Shiro’s face drops slightly, his grip on Keith loosening, and Keith immediately wishes to take that back, more so than what he’d almost let slip beforehand.

“Yeah, sorry.” Shiro looks to the side, avoiding Keith’s gaze and furrowing his brow slightly. “We can forget that, sure.”

“Shiro,” Keith says again, lowering his hand and bringing it to Shiro’s cheek, turning his face with some effort toward him once more. “I’m sorry…”

“For what, Keith?” Shiro tries to say it calmly, nonchalantly, but it comes out a little hurt, and Keith instantly feels horrible for being the cause of that hurt, and he pulls his hand away from Shiro’s cheek. 

“I didn’t mean-”

“Keith, you don’t need to explain yourself.” Shiro interrupts, he smiles, but they both know it’s forced. “I shouldn’t have pushed.”

His hands run down Keith’s sides, lowering to grip his hips.

“Just, let’s continue, yeah? If you still want to.” Shiro looks up to Keith, his gaze hopeful, and Keith nods, gripping Shiro’s shoulders again and leaning down to kiss him, trying to forget what just transpired.

Shiro grabs at one side of Keith’s ass, and the Omega gasps, making Shiro smile, the tension from before seemingly suddenly forgotten in order to continue where they left off.

Keith circles his hips atop Shiro’s, feeling more than hearing as he growls, almost possessively, grabbing at Keith’s ass with both hands and rutting against him, his dick sliding between slick cheeks.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet for me.” Shiro pants against Keith’s mouth, and all Keith can do is moan in response, longing for that dick to be inside him. It’s so close, all they have to do is shift some.

“Always for you,” Keith belatedly replies, whimpering as the head of Shiro’s dick catches against his rim before sliding past. “Just want you in me, _need_ you in me, _please_ -”

Shiro grunts, lifting Keith’s hips and gripping his own dick, only to rub the head against Keith’s slick hole.

“This what you want?” He taunts, acting as if he’s about to push in, only to continue rubbing, taking pleasure in the way Keith grows ever slicker, the ooze running over the tip of Shiro’s dick only to run down its sides, over Shiro’s fingers. “You’re so wet for it, wanna know if you really want this, though. Do you want it, Keith?”

Keith gasps, gripping at Shiro’s shoulders and neck, nodding quickly.

“Yeah,” 

“Tell me how much you want this.”

Shiro once again pushes slightly, only to pull back before he can breach Keith’s entrance, the teasing pulling a drawn out whine from the Omega.

“I want it so bad- _please_ ‘Kashi,” Keith leans down to kiss at Shiro’s mouth messily, tongue lapping at Shiro’s teeth. “I want you to fuck me so bad, please, _Alpha-_ ”

Shiro groans, finally through with his own teasing and pushing into Keith. The head breaches that tight ring and Keith’s eyes roll back, immediately dropping his hips an inch to get more of Shiro inside him, making the Alpha grunt as Keith moans, unabashed, to the ceiling.

“‘Kashi- _fuck!_ ” Keith all but yells as he claws at Shiro’s shoulders, looking down at the Alpha, he can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips. “More, please- I want more, Shiro.”

Shiro smiles back at Keith, gripping the smaller of the two’s hips and pulling him down further onto his cock, Keith’s smile effectively knocked off his face in order to drop his mouth open with a shaky exhale.

“Like that?” Shiro asks, smug, and Keith gives him the satisfaction of nodding hastily, rolling his hips with desperate vigour and taking his fill. 

Once Shiro’s buried to the hilt, Keith bounces on his lap, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room, the rain outside yet to let up, and Keith’s thankful for that, not wanting to think about the possibility of people hearing them.

Shiro grasps at Keith’s hips, flipping them over before he begins thrusting into Keith, and it’s all he can do to not cum right then and there, looking up at Shiro with a furrowed brow, mouth open as he lets out pleasured sounds with almost every thrust of Shiro’s dick inside him.

Keith keens when Shiro shifts, his dick pushes against his prostate and the Alpha pauses to grind against that spot, and Keith sees stars.

His legs are spread and slung over Shiro’s elbows, and he’s bent near in half when Shiro fucks into him slow and deep.

“You’re so beautiful, Keith.” Shiro says, his voice low and hoarse, and Keith instinctively tilts his head aside, baring his throat for the Alpha before him.

Shiro takes the bait and leans down to mouth along Keith’s bonding glands, along the bruises already colouring his skin as Shiro’s to mark however else he pleases. 

“Shiro-” Keith gasps, clenching around Shiro’s dick, driven by instinct, seeking a knot.

“Keith,” Shiro says in kind, growling low in his chest, the sound reverberating into Keith’s very core, and he wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, holding his Alpha close.

“Gonna cum,” Keith pants, turning his head in search of Shiro’s mouth, but the two don’t do much more than panting against the others’ mouth, the sensations almost too much.

“Yeah?” Shiro asks, thrusting a little faster, and Keith keens. “Want my knot?”

“Can I?” Keith murmurs, and Shiro laughs lowly, nodding. 

“I’ll give you anything, Keith.”

“Want it, your knot-” Keith gasps, hips bucking as Shiro pushes in as far as he can, the base of his dick swelling slow but surely with the promise of knotting Keith, and that thought alone has Keith’s dick twitching profusely, close to cumming.

“Anything,” Shiro repeats, kissing Keith and grinding deep, careful not to pull out even an inch, and Keith feels heat bloom in his lower stomach.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith kisses him, murmuring against his mouth, and it’s then that Shiro pushes him over the edge, both with his movements and what he says next, the words muttered quietly against Keith’s quivering lips.

_“Keith- I love you.”_

Keith gasps raggedly, tugging Shiro impossibly close and clenching around him hard enough to have the Alpha choking on a gasp of his own, his knot swelling and locking them together at the same time as Keith cums, untouched, between their stomachs.

“‘Kashi- _ah!_ ”

Keith throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth falls open at the feel of Shiro’s heat filling him to the brim and more, his toes curling with the pleasure.

They come down slowly, both panting harshly and unable to pull apart due to Shiro’s knot locking them together. Keith doesn’t mind though, loving the closeness; the intimacy, of them being tied together in such a way.

Keith looks up at Shiro, who’s staring down at him in turn, and they both break out into large smiles, Shiro huffing a soft laugh.

“We just-”

“Yeah, we did.”

“You said-”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Shiro scratches at the back of his neck, gaze flicking aside briefly, before he meets Keith’s eyes determinedly. “I did.”

Keith smiles breathlessly, he probably looks a wreck, fringe matted to his forehead with sweat, saliva slick and swollen lips, dark eyes. He hasn’t a clue what Shiro sees in him.

“I love you, too.” Keith belatedly replies, and he laughs when Shiro’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner- _mph!_ ”

Keith suddenly has a mouth upon his, and he closes his eyes, tilting his head, he kisses Shiro back with just as much enthusiasm.

They pull back panting, and Shiro shakes his head with a laugh.

“Don’t ever apologise for that, Keith.”

Keith nods, and then they’re kissing again. 

They barely notice when Shiro’s knot goes down, instead just rolling over to continue kissing languidly, laughing softly and running gentle fingers over the others’ skin.

“I love you,” One would whisper at some point. “Love you too,” The other would whisper in reply.

It continued like this until the rain slowed, and both Shiro and Keith fall back into bed, curled together under the blankets, freshly showered with Keith in a pair of borrowed sweatpants that sat low on his thin hips.

Keith’s not alone anymore, he knows that since Shiro came into his life, he hasn’t been.

The thought makes Keith smile, his eyes fluttering closed as Shiro presses a chaste kiss to Keith’s temple, his fingers rubbing soothing circles along Keith’s waist, lulling him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me over on [Tumblr](https://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com)  
> 'Cause I like making friends
> 
> Or, come request a drabble of your own over on my [Writing Blog](https://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) (Or commission a fanfic from my Ko-fi that's linked on my blog? Perhaps? Up to you)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
